This invention relates to a process for consolidating, sealing and stabilizing a predeterminable area in the soil or ground, particularly for making foundations, underpinnings or seals in a building site, by injecting at least one liquid cement suspension material in at least one high energy liquid jet, accompanied by the simultaneous injection of gaseous material to force the liquid cement suspension material into the ground.
The invention further relates to an apparatus for performing the inventive process with an injection tube and a nozzle carrier arranged thereon with a liquid jet exit port and a gas jet exit port.
It has been found that a relatively high expenditure and technical effort are required in order to carry out an intermittent operation of the above type in a reliable manner under poor building site conditions. It has also been found that in the case of such an intermittent operation, the penetration of the high energy liquid jet into the ground is not satisfactory in many applications.